More Than Friends
by Mad Mimi the Maniac
Summary: Penny and Link. Best of friends. When Link makes a mistake, how will Penny react?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own.

"Mother always wanted me to be with a white boy." Penny "Checkerboard Chick" Pingleton sighed as she watched her ex-boyfriend Seaweed J. Stubbs interact with Amber von Tussle at the park. Ever since they broke up, Penny was feeling better about life, although she didn't know why.

"Hey, don't feel bad, little darlin'." Her good friend Link Larkin gave her his signature wink that could make any girls' heart flutter. Penny had gotten used to the wink, but nevertheless she had to remind herself that he was Tracy's and she wasn't falling for him.

"Link! Tracy wouldn't want me to be your 'little darlin''!" Penny grinned as she said this, and punched Link playfully with the end of her lollipop. They began chasing each other all over the park, giggling and tripping as they did so. Link yelled curse words at her while she waggled her lollipop at him whenever she got the chance. Penny's hair fell out of its ponytail as she tackled Link to the ground.

"Gotcha!" she yelled triumphantly. She changed positions so that only the top of her hair brushed only the top of Link's. Whenever they hung out, which was quite a lot since Tracy had been picking up extra dance lessons at Corny's show, they enjoyed coming to the park and lying like this. They would talk about random things, like what they ate for dinner and their favorite dances.

"Hey, Penny?" Link said after a moment of silence. "I just wanted you to know that I'm glad we're friends."

"I'm glad we're friends too, Link," Penny said cheerfully, patting his hand affectionately. Link liked the way her hands gently brushed his. He liked everything about Penny, from the way she constantly nibbled on lollipops to the golden smile she always would flash him, and the way her whole face lit up whenever she saw someone she cared about. Well, other then her mom.

"Hey, Link?" Penny asked him. "I know this feels wrong, but can you show me the dance Corny taught you yesterday? I thought it was pretty hip, and I, you know, got to stay hip." She giggled.

"Sure," he said, taking her hand and pulling her up. "I guess one dance wouldn't hurt."

"Okay," he instructed. "Point your toe at the ground and wiggle your leg back and forth."

Penny repeated the process.

"Good," he said to her, winking. "Now wave your arms from side to side."

Penny tried, but ended up looking like she was about to take off and fly.

Link laughed at her while she attempted. "You're still not getting it." He grabbed her hands, moving them along with the beat in his brain.

"You see," he told her softly. "That's it."

Without thinking, he grabbed her hands and pulled her in to a close sway, and moved one hand to her neck, the other brushing her cheek. He forgot all about Tracy and Amber and Seaweed and all the people who would hate him for doing this. His lips moved before his brain could second the motion as he attempted to kiss her.

"No, Link." Penny pushed his face away from hers and took off, running back home.

Link watched sadly as his brain raced, trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly, he knew two things.

One, he would have to break up with Tracy.

Two, he had possibly lost the girl of his dreams.

As her watched her go, he could have sworn he saw Penny Pingleton, his one true love and best friend, flash him her award-winning grin.

To be continued...

A/N: Hey guys. This chapter was especially dedicated to InLoveWithBroadway. They dared us on the Hairspray board to write a Pink fic!! I adore the Pink pairing. I can't take credit for the name of the pairing, though. To the writer of Angelic: UPDATE THAT STORY AND MAKE IT A PINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This story will be either a two shot or a three shot. Either way, not long. By the way, if you want a total song that totes goes with this story, listen to "Twisted" by Carrie Underwood. So perfect!!


	2. Chapter 2

Penny sat on her bed, trying to control the tears. _Link, Link, Link, you love Link_. Her brain seemed to be mocking her.

"Calm down, Penny," she told herself. "You've just had one too many lollipops."

But there was no denying how she felt. She loved him. How she longed to run her fingers through his gelled hair, to dance in the moonlight with her hands in his, to taste the sweet taste of his lips. She grabbed a sweet banana flavored sucker, but it didn't look appealing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Link knew he had to do it. It seemed impossible, but it was true. From the way she looked at him, he knew it would be tough. But he could do it. He had done it before.

He walked up to the Turnblads' door, knocking without missing a beat. Wilbur greeted him and called down Tracy.

"Hey, Link!" Tracy ran up and threw her arms around him. She tried to kiss him, but he pulled his face away.

"Tracy," Link said, taking her hands in his.

"Yes?"

"I-I have to tell you something."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Penny sat on her porch swing a ten p.m. She had her curls hanging down and the dress from the pageant on, lost in thought. She heard footsteps and looked up.

"Link?" Penny said in disbelief. She stood up. "What are you doing here?"

His face was solemn. "I broke up with her."

Penny could hardly believe it. "W-with who?" she stuttered. She knew it was a stupid question.

"Tracy." Link sighed.

"W-why?" Penny's curls cascaded onto her shoulders.

"I'm in love with someone else." Link's face didn't seem like the famous face you'd see on TV. It looked like a grown man's, expression full yet empty.

Penny was afraid to ask who. She had a feeling she knew, though. "Amber?"

"Nope."

"Shelley?"

"No. Hey, we never got to finish our dance." Link grabbed Penny's hands and slow danced into the night. Penny giggled until Link pulled his face closed to hers. "Me?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah..." Link trailed off and kissed Penny's lips. They were soft, yet full, and tasted like lollipops. They broke away. Penny kissed him back.

They knew how wrong this was, but they couldn't stop. It was like an invisible string connecting them together. Tracy would hate them, Seaweed would hate them, Amber would hate them and Penny would pinch herself later for the naughtiness but it was impossible to let go. She loved him, and he loved her.

Nothing would ever change that.


End file.
